


Biting Back

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco experiences new candy sensations.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Biting Back

**Author's Note:**

> Draco experiences new candy sensations.

**Title:** Biting Back  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Candy  
 **Author's Notes:** Draco experiences new candy sensations.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Biting Back

~

“This candy’s off,” Draco mumbled, chewing.

“Why d’you think that?” Harry asked, snagging some before Draco devoured them all.

“None of it’s moving,” Draco complained. “These gummi ‘bears’ don’t even growl.”

Harry chuckled. “Muggle sweets don’t move. I’ve always thought that made them easier to eat them, actually.”

“Why?” Draco asked, gingerly biting into wax lips. “Thought these would bite back,” he muttered.

“I feel guilty eating candy that’s trying to escape.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Tell you what,” he purred. “Eat _me_ , I won't run.”

Harry grinned, and as he straddled Draco he replied, “But you _do_ bite back.”

~


End file.
